


And Hell's coming with Me.

by ThePoetess



Category: Deadwood, Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Deadwood story from the perspectives of Trixie and Sol.<br/>My Favorite Characters and couple in Deadwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Hell's coming with Me.

"Sol?" Sol Starr turned, finding himself face to face with his good friend Seth Bullock, he smiled questioningly setting down the hammer and bag of nails he was working with "Something on your mind Seth?"

Seth gave Sol a dark stare then shook his head, "Maybe, I don't know at the moment, but I will."  
He picked up his hat and Sol watched him walk away, wondering at what Seth was thinking.  
Seth and his peculiar demeanor today was wiped clean out of Sol's mind when he heard Trixie's voice and turned to see her standing in the door, road dust caking her skirt.


End file.
